


Surprise Bitches

by RainbowDonkeys



Series: NCT at Camp Purple [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDonkeys/pseuds/RainbowDonkeys
Summary: Mark's college friends thought that Mark made up having a boyfriend that he met at camp.Those bitches would soon find out that they thought wrong.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: NCT at Camp Purple [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748224
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	Surprise Bitches

**Author's Note:**

> um okay this is just a silly one shot that is kind of part of an epilogue to my fic the last summer of the boys. it's a whole series about teenage boys going to summer camp and it's very cute i swear. i got the idea for this in the comments of the fic and i thought it would be a great idea! you can find the whole series here or on my aff page.

It was move in day for the freshman dorms at New Culture and Technology University, and Mark and Donghyuck were busy as hell. 

But they were happy as hell too. This was probably only the second or third time they had seen each other outside of camp and it was going far better than expected. Plus, the fates had truly aligned for them: Mark had only planned on living on Donghyuck's floor, but by chance the school administration put them in the same room. Now, neither Mark nor Donghyuck's parents were exactly happy about the situation, but what could they do? There was no way Mark and Donghyuck were changing that. 

After taking a break for Mark to show Donghyuck around campus (Mark was a sophomore after all so he had to show freshman Donghyuck the lay of the land), they got back to their dorm room and flopped onto the beds. Just then, Mark felt the vibrations of his phone. 

"Hello?" he quickly answered. 

"Hey dude!" A feminine voice spoke into the camera. 

"Oh hey Jooe! What's up?" 

"Did you move in yet?" 

"Yup." Donghyuck perked up his ears at the conversation, always the eavesdropper. 

"I can't believe you're living in the freshman dorm building on purpose!" She cried. "Have you met your roommate?" 

"Didn't I tell you?" 

"Oh yeah..." she said softly into the phone. "You got your quote unquote boyfriend as your roommate completely by accident." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Donghyuck said loud enough so Mark's phone would pick it up. 

"Who is that?" Jooe asked. 

"My boyfriend," Mark whined. "I told you he's real!" 

"I'm sorry, it's just kind of hard for me to believe someone when they say they met their boyfriend at summer camp when they were thirteen. It sounds like something a middle schooler would say so that people thought they were cool. Or something out of a movie." 

"You suck!" Mark whined. 

"Agreed," Donghyuck added. 

"Is that really him?" Jooe whispered into the phone. 

"Yes it is!" 

Jooe cleared her throat. "Anyways...are you and your fake boyfriend free? Everyone else isn't busy and we all wanna meet up." 

"That sounds great. You all can come over here, no weird roommates after all." 

"Cool, we'll all be over in a few!" 

"Even though you guys think he isn't real Donghyuck can't wait to meet you guys!" 

"Alright. We'll see you and possibly him in a minute." 

"Bye bye," Mark answered, and hung up. 

Donghyuck sighed. "I still can't believe they don't think I'm real." 

"Wanna know something ridiculous?" Donghyuck nodded. "Even in high school people thought you were a fake boyfriend I made up." 

Donghyuck laughed out loud at that and flopped over from his own bed onto Mark's, cuddling into him. 

"Are you nervous?" Mark mumbled. 

Donghyuck shook his head. "Not in particular. I would be except they'll all be so embarrassed about teasing you so much that they'll have to like me." 

Mark hummed into his neck. "True, true." 

It felt so unbelievably good like this, to know that they were really and truly together now. After six years of being pulled apart for most of the year, they didn't have to split up ever again. All of the urgency from before was gone. 

Just then, a knock on the door had them both sitting up and Mark running to open the door. 

"Hey!" Jooe cheered very loudly (Donghyuck remembered her voice from the phone) and all of the boys and girls hugged Mark tightly. Donghyuck smiled, they all seemed very nice. 

"Hey guys. Before anything I want you guys to meet someone," Mark said, stepping aside so they could all see Donghyuck. "This is my boyfriend, Donghyuck." 

"Yo," Donghyuck said to them all, trying not to laugh at the utter shock in their eyes. He knew they were all surprised that he was real, yes, but he also just remembered that sometimes him and Mark looked like an odd couple. Donghyuck wore black, leather jackets and distressed denim, multiple ear piercings and tattoos, whereas Mark always dressed like he had just woken up or was going to church. 

"You're real," one of the girls who wasn't Jooe spoke breathlessly. 

"Wait a second," one of the boys spoke up. "When did you two meet?" 

"At summer camp. Camp Purple," Donghyuck answered. 

"And how old were you?" 

"I was twelve and he was thirteen." 

"And what's Mark's favorite fruit?" 

"Watermelon, always has been always will be. Wait a second...are you testing me?" 

The boy looked sheepish. "Yes," he mumbled. 

"Wait a sec," Donghyuck mumbled, grabbing a picture frame off of the bed and handing it to Mark's friends. They all gaped at it. "That's me and Mark, first day of our second year of camp. I was thirteen he was fourteen. My mom insisted on taking the photo because we got to camp at the same time." 

Mark looked over at the photo and smiled. It was in the Camp Purple parking lot, Mark leaning his head on Donghyuck's shoulder. They looked like absolute babies. For a moment, he kind of understood why people would be surprised that two people had dated for that long, after all, both of them were so different than back then. But, they were one in a million. They grew up together, and now, they could finally be together. For real. 

"I am so sorry," one of Mark's female friends spoke up as Donghyuck set the picture back down next to his bed. 

"You have to admit this whole thing is a little surprising," another one added. 

"But still," a third spoke. "We should have just believed you." 

"Agh, it's okay, we get how it could be a little...unbelievable," Mark answered. 

"You guys just have to always be nice to me from now on," Donghyuck added, and they all laughed. 

"We brought snacks!" Jooe cheered, holding up the bag of chips and big soda. Everyone cheered and sat on the floor in a circle, and Mark introduced Donghyuck to his friends. Jooe, then Yeri (the girl who apologized first), then Jeewon (the girl who apologized second), then Eunbin (the freshman that the girls brought in to be friends with them), Mingi (the boy who had tested Donghyuck), and Dino (the one who hadn't spoken yet). 

They gorged themselves on snacks and talked all about their summers, the shitty jobs everyone except Donghyuck and Mark had. The finally adknowledged couple talked about camp, the mean high schoolers that bullied Mark and stories from when they were younger, humiliating each other in the best way possible, shocking Mark's friends (well, Donghyuck already thought of them as his friends too) with the lack of supervision they had for so many summers in a row (especially that they slept in the same bed when they were still almost in middle school), and just Camp Purple wildness. 

But then the talk moved on to the school, from who held the good parties (the art major kids) to who held the bad parties (the frats), the best and worst bathrooms and teachers on campus, the cheapest restaurants and where to get alcohol when you're not twenty-one. 

It was a perfect transition, the best transition. Donghyuck and Mark could never leave Camp Purple behind them, it was too much a part of who they were. But they were ready to enter the next phase of their life, leaving teenagehood and entering (sort of) adulthood, together. 


End file.
